If You're Me, Who Am I
by Ailodierap
Summary: My first oneshot - A slightly AU story where Trina learns she is being kicked out of Hollywood Arts. Rated T for cussing. Set during 'Helen Back Again'.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

* * *

><p>"Oh yeah! Tori Vega. My notes here say she was kicked out because she's untalented and irritating."<p>

Tori wore an obviously offended look. She must have suddenly pulled a backbone out of her ear because she spoke back to our new Principal, Miss Dubois. Or Helen, as she went by.

"Excuse me, but a lot of people think that I am talented!" Tori informed our stern Principal.

_Not as talented as me-ee._

_So you probably already know who I am because, heck, who doesn't? But if you must know, I'm Trina Vega, THE most gorgeous, popular and talented teenager to ever grace Hollywood Arts High School. It's not that I don't respect other people's talent, because I seriously do! Seriously! I mean, that Cat Valentine chick, for instance! She may be wacky in the head, but she easily has the, umm… 13__th__ most amazing voice I've ever heard! Obviously, my own voice is the most amazing I've heard overall. I'm thinking of working on an album. But I don't know if there are enough songs in existence to match such a divine voice to create an entire album of covers! Then again, I could get that Andrew dude to write my songs. _

_Anyway, like I said, I do respect other people's talent, but it's just that I have something that just works. It's hard to explain. I can never find anyone to compare to me. Well, I guess people could compare me to the world's most awesome singers. People like Adele. But most people fall short of my skill. Did I tell you I'm thinking of working on an album? I had a good idea not long ago to get that Andrew guy to write my songs. He isn't bad at what he does, although I bet I could do better if I put my mind to it._

_And don't even get me started on acting!_

"Oh, you are!" Helen commented jovially. "And pretty as a pickle."

_I like pickles! I read online that eating a pickle every day does something to your voicebox which is supposed to help it withstand singing those extremely high notes. I mean, I'm not worried because my voicebox can obviously withstand any note, high or low, but after seeing what happened to Cat that one time when she had to use that stupid headband to talk, I figured it'd be better to be safe than sorry. It'd be too tragic for a voice like mine to go to waste!_

_Sorry, I was meant to be talking about acting._

"Now why are you kids asking me about Tori Vega?"

_Okay seriously, Helen is being weird. She says Tori is untalented and irritating, and then she says Tori is talented and measures up to a pickle in terms of beauty?_

Tori looked confused. Like, confused like you would be if you went to take a shower and found Ginger Fox sleeping on the stairs.

"I'm Tori Vega!" Tori pointed out loudly to get the point across.

_At this point, I should probably tell you where I am exactly. So, you know the area with most of the lockers and the front door of the school? Yeah, I'm there. At the top of the staircase. And who can I see and hear only 10 feet away? My little sister arguing with Helen. Part of me is saying to get involved and help Tori, but another part, and may I say, the more logical part of me is saying not to risk getting myself kicked out, and letting all I have to offer go to waste._

"No, no no no. This," Helen started, taking a pause as her secretary lady spun her PearPad around, "Is Tori Vega."

_Okay, now I'm interested. Did Helen get Tori confused with someone? That can't be right. No one at this school looks even remotely like Tori! Except… oh my god…_

_It's that crazy chick from my World History class! Oh my god! She's getting ki-_

"Nooo, nonono, that's my older sister, Trina Vega." Tori pointed out to Helen.

_WHAT? No, that can't be right! Tori's bluffing to save herself! What a skunkbag!_

I was just about to head over there and give Tori a piece of my mind when the secretary lady turned the PearPad slightly.

_That's… me…? Wha…? What? I-I've been kicked out of Hollywood Arts?_

I gripped the stair banister tightly. I could feel my eyes watering.

_I've been coming here for 3 years now. I can't… I can't say goodbye!_

I could feel my bottom lip quivering ever so slightly. My breath was getting shaky.

Hollywood Arts is the best thing that's ever happened to me. I thought that it would be my one chance to prove to people that I'm not useless. That I'm not going to fade away into the darkness. I took all that confidence with me onstage for my audition. The day I was told I had made it in, I had been so happy. I thought I had finally done it. That I could finally work towards my dream.

Stardom has always been my dream. Everyone has a dream. I'm not afraid to mow down who I have to, to achieve my dreams. I've never been afraid.

_I've never been more afraid than right now._

I always dreamed of it. I would put on a strong face whenever someone told me that I didn't get the part, or that I couldn't perform my favourite song for the school. That would all change when I'd get home. The façade would break. I'd lie in my bed. I'd find the most emotional and hard-hitting song I could on my PearPod, forcing the silent tears to roll down my cheeks as I rocked myself to sleep. I always wanted to be a star. And people telling me I wasn't good enough hurt. A lot.

_But nothing hurts more than right now._

My thoughts were interrupted by that ridiculous redhead's annoyingly peppy voice.

"I knew it was a mistake!" Cat exclaimed, sounding like she had just won the lottery.

"You get to stay!" André said.

_Well doesn't he sound delighted._

It's not surprising. That fool's obviously been crushing on Tori since day one. He really makes it easy to tell. Of course he'd rather have me kicked out than Tori.

The group all started murmuring amongst themselves excitedly.

"Hey, waitwaitwaitwaitwait, you CAN'T kick Trina out of Hollywood Arts!" Tori told Helen.

At this, my ears pricked up again.

_She's realised what a huge mistake the school's making! Oh, thank god!_

"Right guys?" she asked everyone.

Of course, none of them replied.

_Ouch. Thanks guys. _

I don't understand why, but that really hit hard. The fact that even André, the guy I spent a whole week rehearsing for the big showcase with, didn't want me to achieve my dreams hurt. The fact that Robbie, the guy who was hopelessly crushing on me just a year ago, or Cat, the girl I had actually come to call…

My…

Best friend?

Even she wanted me gone.

_Of course._

It's Tori they care about. André spent as much time of that week as he could hanging with Tori.

Robbie practically became glued to Tori's side as soon as he got over me.

Cat's cool and awesome when she wants to be, but of course she's like that to everyone. And it's no secret that Tori and Jade are her best friends.

The only people on this whole planet I had actually come to call my friends wanted me kicked out of the school. Tori is the talented one now. She's going to live the life I always dreamed of living every DAMN day of my life, and I'm always going to be second? How… when… why did things change?

_She didn't even want to be famous! She always wanted to be a vet! She… she stole my dreams…?_

_She stole my friends._

_She stole my popularity._

_She stole me._

…

_I've been replaced._

* * *

><p><strong>Get this – this was originally going to be a Jori (ToriJade) story. I have no idea why I changed it to Trina. Maybe it's because Trina is rather unappreciated in FanFiction. Should I leave this as a oneshot or should I build on this idea? What do you guys think? This is my first story for Victorious, as well as the site in general, so feedback is hugely appreciated! :D**

**EDIT: Also, please answer the poll on my profile if you have the time, to say what pairing I should write next!**

**-Ailodierap**


End file.
